


Tough Love! | Sans x Male Reader

by JuneTheTrickster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 20LV reader, Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Swearing, more drama in the future, not much but just in case, reader's friends are protective, sans is an ass at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneTheTrickster/pseuds/JuneTheTrickster
Summary: It has been two years ever since the barrier in Mt. Ebott broke and the existence of monsters have been revealed. It has also been two years since a floating RESET button thing kept annoying your line of sight. Though with your decisions of not even daring to try pushing it for various reasons, you are still unfortunate enough to be seen as a bad guy with that LV stigma hanging around you STAT box. It really does bother you to the point that you wouldn't go out your home too much but your friends were always there to make you think that there is still hope of getting better... you think.But sometimes when you are going through a road for recovery, you need to go through more rough paths that will either bring you down or just plainly breaking you to pieces.Well, nothing was ever easy anyway and that skeleton in the bar your friends brought you to was really making it obvious for you.What a big bag of dicks.





	1. Chapter 1

[*The barrier has now been broken.]

Two years ago, the barrier in Mt. Ebott has been shattered and the existence of Monsterkind has been revealed to be true and brought mass hysteria to the humans who are occupying the surface. With a little talk and negotiation, the monsters were given a chance to living amongst humans with the Human Ambassador working together with them to smoothen the road of friendship between two races.

It was exactly two years ago that it happened, the very event that could've changed everything and give you a chance to change your fate.

[RESET]

"Hey, you're staring at nothing again." Your friend, Lolei, asked you worriedly as both of you sat in the passenger seat of your other friend's car. She was always pretty worried about you and sould constantly check your health and how you have been doing. She was a sweetheart, you must admit, sweet enough to be your friend despite of her knowing you through and through.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." You looked away at the hovering button and waited for it to just disappear on it's own. That's right, this thing un front of you has been there ever since the barrier broke. If it was realted to the surfacing of the monsters or simply just your craziness, you don't really want to know. All you do know is that you are not touching the thing.

To RESET means to go back and redo everything with possible changes.

To RESET means that all of your pain and suffering will be undone and the traces of you being who you are will be erased without a little trail.

To RESET meant that all you bitter and sweet memories with life and the people who you shared it with will be gone just like that.

RESET.

Is it really all worth to just leave and undo again?

"You really think a lot! How about you try to write them down? I mean, it's a way to loosen up." A frown was placed on you lips while a look of terror was plastered in Lolei's face when Jhun sat on the driver's seat with a big grin.

"I pray to whatever god who is merciful out there to please not let this whack job drive." You whispered under your breath but made it loud enough to be heard by everyone. Lolei has already took off one of her red high heeled shoes and started smacking him without mercy.

"Get off! Off! The last time you drove I saw Buddha reaching out to me!"

"Ow-! Hey-! Stop-! Okay okay! Sorry for being the only one knowing how to drive a little and being sober!" He moved to the other seat and rubbed on the places where Lolei attacked.

"Dude, you like, drive like a stupid drunk and got us lost in the middle of nowhere which was OUTSIDE THE TOWN." You growled loudly, not wanting to remember the terrors of your adventure with your friend leading it. Back then it was only you and the crazy guy sober, seeing that it was only you two who don't really drink alcohol, and since you didn't know how to drive you trusted Jhun to do it... which was a very bad choice. Why did you trust this whack job again?

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Walking-Talking-GPS. I thought you guys already know that I have a bad sense of direction."

"Which was why you were the first one to meet the human ambassador and the other monsters." Lolei pointed out while wearing her shoes.

"And got lost in Mt. Ebott." You added.

"Hey! You guys are bullying me! I demand my rights of being treated like a normal friend!"

"I demand my rights of having my fridge not ransacked whenever you visit." A bark came out of you with amusement hidden in your always grumpy facade.

"(Y/n), love, honey, I thought we have something special!" He gasped dramatically and made a pretty hilarious exagerrated sad face.

"Can someone pour acid on my brain? I literally just imagined Jhun carrying me bridal style while he is wearing a wedding dress."

"Oh goodness, that would be one nightmare." Finally, the last person we were waiting for finally arrived and sat on the seat with a gentle smile.

"Ey princy-pie~!" Jhun giggled and made a flying kiss at Prince who just sweated nervously and dodgd the kiss.

"Hey Prince, what took you so long?"

"I've just contacted my little sister, you know how she doesn't really like me hanging out with..." he looked at you with a sorry smile then turned back at Lolei "...she is still having this weird complex on me."

"That's why you are never getting a girlfriend." You joked with a snort making him rub the back of his head with a shy smile. This guy has always been acting like this around you. But he is a pretty supportive friend and a good leader. Not only is he like a good brother figure to us but also a cool friend.

With everyone like this in your life, you are sure to move on little by little with their possitivity and plain craziness.

"I couldn't really see myself dating someone from the opposite gender."

"Welp, sorry for you Lolei but this Adonis is mine~"

"Rest in peace Prince, you're going to live with life shorter than anyone anticipated."

"Hey!"

"That's just mean, (Y/n). Please don't set me up with this little gremlin."

"Prince! Not you too!"

With Jhun whining and everyone else giggling and chuckling in amusement, we all drove off and headed to our destination: Grillby's Bar.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with us, (Y/n)." It was quiet but you sure heard Prince saying that with his cheeks slightly changing color. Though you may have not been in a relationship before, you were pretty sure he had that little crush on you. Why or how, you don't really know. But you aren't and asshole to blurt it out and shame him for it.

You smiled gently, something you rarely do, and patted his shoulder from the back.

"Sorry for keeping you worried, I'm glad I came."

"Yaoi." With Jhun saying that, the moment was completely broken. You really wanted to hit him right now but Lolei had you covered as she strangles him from the back.

"Should I throw him out?"

"ACK-!"

\-----

It was pretty cold today, you thankfully you wore your green fur jacket before you headed out. But your jacket was more of your only defense against the eyes that people would give to you when you walk around. One of the reasons why you barely go out from your house when it's not work related.

"Welcome to Grillby's~! Where you will literally see a sizzling hot guy waiting for your order~! If only he was not commited then damn I'd marry datass." You snorted at Jhun's small intro for the seemingly small bar with a warm aura surrounding it. Surely, it was warmer inside and it would really be grate because it's starting to get chillier even with your jacket on. So, you waited for Jhun to stop with his constant blabbering and led you guys inside the place.

...You can feel your sins crawling on your back...

"G-guys, I think I'll just go back home." You stuttered as you keep your eyes on the skeleton who was also looking at you the moment you entered the place. The warmth your body was hoping was rejected as chills were the only thing that you have felt upon your entry.

This guy was judging you. He was judging your SOUL.

Ever since monsters have surfaced, they would give you the look of either fear or hostility. Because of this you felt low, lower than scum itself. And you hated it because it only makes you feel dreadful and remember all the things that you have done in the past.

Just because of this stupid level system called LOVE... monsters sees you like a walking definition of demon.

The worst part?

You have it's maximum amount.

"Hey, want some burgers? It's on me now so don't be sad!" Jhun's smile was really stiff. You knew what he was thinking and you really don't want to roll with it. But his hold on your wrist was really tight, since when did he get ahold of you anyway? This asshole was not going to let you go anytime soon, but the gleam in his eyes tells you that he can handle whatever it is that will get to you. And with the worried and defensive look on the two other's eyes, you couldn't help but just drop the towel for now.

You can't disappoint them again, they looked forward to this.

"O-okay..." in order to get yourself less disoriented, you lifted to hood to cover up your head. The other monster's eyes were laid upon you, yes, but you were pretty sure that the skeleton who gave you that chilling stare held the greatest weight among all.

"Jhun? Can we a-at least sit at the corner? I'm..."

"We'll be fine (Y/n). If someone tries to do anything then we'll handle it for you." But that was the least of your worries. The looks that they gave to you is the most lethal of all weapons that you have seen. This was already making you want to jump out the window.

"I'll go order us some burgers." Lolei offered us a smile and went to the counter where the Flame monster stood while thr rest of you went to a vacant tables and occupied it. It was really interesting for you but you wont have time to even look at him with awe when the skeleton who was like a grim reaper to your eyes was there still looking at you.

You tried to relax, try to just ignore the looks and the chills on your spine. You understood what Jhun and the others were trying to do. They were exposing you to monsterkind. Trying to let the others see that you were harmless and LV is nothing but a stupid decoration on your CHECK status. But who would buy it? So far the only people who was accepting you at the moment were this circle of friends of yours and your little white teddy bear on your bed.

*(Y/n)  
LV: 20  
HP: 10/10  
ATK: ...  
DEF: ...

*The only thing darker than his black soul is his sight on his future.

You shruddered when you felt someone CHECKED you. Now you are metally freaking out. Whoever CHECKED you surely was interested on something that you probably don't want to do anything with. This was a very touchy sybject for you, you feel really violated by this.

Subconsciously, you clutched on Prince's sleeve in a form of comfort. It did help a little but the thing that you thanked for was his smile which looked ever so understanding.

"...thanks..."

"So! We are actually waiting for someone special~! And they can help us with your problem too (Y/n)! My little buddy finally spilled the beans and will probably know somethibg about that annoying thing you keep on seeing." Annoying...? Was he talking about the RESET thingy that keeps hovering on your sight? How did Jhun know that anyway?

"Ah, I don't know why you know about that but thanks. Hopefully it doesn't involve strippers and syringes... knowing you." A big childish pout was now placed on Jhun's mouth making you feel less uncomfortable from every monsters around you staring.

"Hey! I know I watch a lot of hentai and tentacles but I am only interested in 2D fantasies!"

"That is an information that I did not want to hear."

"Jhun, for the love of god, go to a therapist or something!" Lolei was finally back with two trays filled with either Burgers or Fries. She seemed to have ordered a party-sized meal but hasn't gotten the drinks yet. The first think you thought was thd other tray being hers. It's no secret but she really eats a lot despite of her pettit appearance. All the other carbs she eats must've been converted to her strength.

"You guys wait for your own trays! I only got what was for me and (Y/n). The bartender will bring the others including the drinks." Yep, you guessed it right. But for the other tray being yours did not explain anything. You didn't eat that much. As far as you know, the one who eats the least in here was you. Jhun being the second and Prince the third. So...

"Lolei...? I think you mistaken me as your doppelganger."

"Thank you for trying to look for another word aside of me being a pig but you need to eat a lot since you never left your home for like a week. God knows what you were eating in there and is surely not enouh to sustain your daily need of protien and carbohydrates!" Ugh, she is in her mother hen mode again. This means that you will have to eat everything in the tray. Maybe... you can persuade her into letting you eat lesser than what was in the tray.

"I don't think those will fit into my stomach..."

"Oh, don't worry. It has magic on it so you don't have to worry about getting too full. Besides, the last thing you are going to worry about if it being poisoned in some way. But I heard this place does not do anything with bad customer services or any health code violations." Geez, this woman really did her research. Man this was going to suck...

"Okay..."

"I guess you got yourself pussywhipped!"

"But I must say, I don't think this kind of food will be good to be consumed in just one go. How about he takes home the rest of the one's he can't finish? Sudden large amount of food eaten might upset his stomach because of him having to eat less was his routine." Your friend was an angel, Prince was definately a knight in shinning armor. You shot him a thankful glance and looked at Lolei who you hoped to be convinced... and by the look on her face? She seems to be buying it.

"Well... I guess it will be bad if he eats a lot of food so suddenly." Yes, jackpot. You made a mental note to thank Prince later on if you ever remember to. At least you won't be forced to eat everything now.

The chiming when the bar's door opened signaled that there was new people who arrived in the place. With the attention that Jhun gave when he saw the ones entering, you knew that the person was the one he was expecting.

"Ah! Frisky~pie! You came! Here I thought you pussied out from my offer!"

He literally just said that to the child who was the human ambassador and was also the adopted child of the Queen of Monsters.

"...Jhun you crazy asshole." You cursed under your breath and tried not to hit him.

Sometimes, you really wonder what's going on in his mind but sometimes you just seriously don't want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, now that we are all rocking'n rolling, lemme introduce to you to each other. Frisk, Sans, this is (Y/n) and the others are my side-character friends." Lolei smacked Jhun on his side and made a fake cough. She smiled at Frisk and Sans who were looking at you in full attention.

"I'm sorry for my friend's stupid shenanigans, my name is Lolei. The other two are Prince and (Y/n). I didn't really expect Jhun to...bring his other friends. Your arrival was a little too... unexpected."

"I agree to Lolei, we don't want to make it sound rude but we didn't know our friend would bring others who we arent too much familiar with. We don't really go out with people who have the tendencies of constantly staring at one of our friends." When Prince pointed that out, the two others finally snapped their gaze to the others, seemingly just noticed the unamused looks the your two friends has been giving them. Prince, who just made it obvious that they were making you uncomfortable, was already stuck next to you like glue with an annoyed look on his face.

This just made things worse on you part.

"Now now. We should chill a little because Frisky~pie and I had some deal that might be a little too sudden yeah? But anyway, it's something that we really need to discuss with (Y/n) and I brought you guys as backup so that he could feel a little more secure than him being with me." Jhun picked up one of the fries that Lolei had ordered for us and starts chewing at one, completely looking neutral at both of the two who sat across us. The human ambassador, Frisk, made some sign language that both Jhun and the skeleton could understand even without bothering to look at them making the motions and looked at you with a nervous smile which made you feel awkward and sorry for them.

"I still don't get it, if he wanted help then he could've told us something or even just downright asked us for help. I hope you do not take offense in my words and I know that they are holding up a pretty big responsibility but what can a little child such as Frisk do when we who have been close with (Y/n) could not even help him?" Now Prince was just making you feel guilty about not saying anything at all. You had your reasons why you didn't say anything and one of them is not making your friends think you are crazier than what people think you already are. It's not like you thought you had a choice at all, but it seems like Jhun was sharp and noticed what was actually wrong.

"I-if..." everyone turned to you making you jolt at the sudden attention that everyone gave to you. You nervously shrunk back into the hood of your jacket and tried to calm down and let this get over before anything else happens. Because boy, you feel like everything is going to go down if you don't act soon "...if you could have the ability to turn back time... to start over again and try to change all your mistakes... are... are you willing to... reset all your progress? All of the hardships and memories you made? All those efforts and decision?" Okay, it was certainly a bad idea. How the skeleton changed his looks and how the kid widened their eyes, you were sure you asked something pretty taboo or really, really bad. But it was already too late and you said it, all you can do now is try to find a way to flee with two people sandwiching you in the middle.

"...you..."

"Welp, that's enough for now!" Jhun suddenly stood up from his seat with the tray of food on his arms. He made his way to where you sat and pushed Prince slightly to get a hold on your wrist and pulled you out of the Bar with Prince and Lolei confused at his sudden actions and the two others contemplating about something. Though it was quite sudden, you were pretty thankful that your crazy friend has this tendencies to do something like this. He does have a problem with his span of attention sometimes but but right now you find it as a miracle. You did not want to stay there for a minute more. But you will have to apologize to your friends later on.

"S' rry about that bud, maybe I rushed your meeting a little too fast."

"Y-you have been planning this for a long time?"

"Ever since two years ago, yep." You were pretty surprised at his honest answer but then again, despite of being a total nutcase, Jhun never really lied to you too much. And whatever was his motive on making you meet the ambassador, it was probably for you, who he always had promised to help on recovering whatever you had lost and who you once were... or at least let you be who you really want to be.

"W...why...?"

"Two years. Two years ever since you got that weird staring-on-the-air moments made me wonder what was wrong. But for the first week, I managed to figure out because of what I saw for a brief moment. I saw it you know, I saw that RESET thingy floating in front of you. And it has been with you for a good two years, ever since the barrier broke." Your eyes widened at his confession. For two years of wondering if you have trully gone crazy, of thinking that your head has already broke from all of the heaviness and pressure, your friend had noticed your distress and claimed to have witness it himself. You weren't angry that he hadn't told you a little more earlier, you were pretty much surprised that he was backing you up behind the scenes. He was been HELPING you without your notice and was actually clinging to that little unseen hope of you holding on until he finds a proper way to help you.

*Realizing that your friend was always there for you with or without your notice filled you with DETERMINATION.

"...you really are a crazy guy, huh?"

"Dude, you sound like one of those girl protagonists in a Shoujo manga."

"Moment ruined. I really hate you."

All he did was laugh goofily like he always did.

\-----

"So! I'm going to leave you here in this man-cave and come back when I finally find rainbow poop coming from a unicorn."

"Wtf."

"Translation: I'm going to come back when the shit I find is useful."

"...what...?"

"Okay, I need professional help." With him saying that as his sort of goodbye, the front door of your apartment slammed shut with you sighing in relief of being in your safe haven again. The outside world was pretty horrifying to you in a mild but still a worrisome way, and having that meeting was pretty much something that could've caused you a heart attack if it were to be draggen on a little more.

You plopped into your couch and let the silence of your house invade your senses, the world outside these thick walls was still a little too much for you and your nerves. Maybe you will be keeping yourself inside for another month or two.

*beep beep beep*

A message from your phone almost made your soul jump out of your chest. Sometimes, you keep on forgetting you have a phone and it is not good for your own mental health. You reached to your pockets with a grumble and took your phone to see a message from an unknown number. It was really weird considering that you don't really tell anyone but your friends about it and an unknown number either means that they gave it to others or they changed their numbers. Whatever is the reason, you opened the message seeing that there will be no harm to it.

[???: knock knock.]

Okay, you are pretty sure it was Jhun considering his shenanigans. Well... since he saved your skin you might as well indulge him right?

[You: Who's there?]

[???: wallet.]

[You: Wallet who?]

[???: hate to break it to you but you forgot your wallet. 'wallet' is still with me, i think we should meet tomorrow and have a lil drink. dont worry, it's on me.]

Oh no, you must've forgotten to bring your wallet with you. Damn, good thing Jhun was the one who found it. The worst thing that could happen if he posses it is only a bunch of doodles on the pictures in your wallet. At least he doesn't tohch any kind of money or cards in there.

[You: That was horrible but okay. Meet you up at the Animania like always. But I'll be there about 3PM because of work.]

There were minutes of silence until he replied back, it must've been a long message filled with troll or he wrote the letter of independence to you.

[???: k.]

That fucking troll.

You saved the number and placed the name 'Dickbutt'. Tomorrow, you will be going to Jhun's favorite Anime shop and probably find something to watch before you commence your Locking-Myself-Up-For-A-Whole-Month-Maybe. Maybe buy groceries too if you are on it. Besides, you need supplies right? Nothing bad will happen if you just go outside and buy stuff then meet your friend right?

...right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrong.


End file.
